fardarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Unified Marines
The Unified Marines compose the primary spearhead of the Unified armies offensive ground force and as such share many similarities with the Unified army itself, though many separate attributes are present. Such as the fact that there are far fewer Unified marines( only about a single Overwatch armies worth) and that they are far better trained and from a much younger age. The Unified Marines are all trained from their mid teens on the 1st Dominion world of Remalus in which they are trained in the art of war, mathematics, history, politics, and many other major subjects. Many of them are than sent to a Specialist training world(with the exception of the Remalun), where they are able to hone their abilities in a particular field of combat or environment. Recruitment The Unified Marines are culled from the noble blood of Unified space, most specifically their children. Due to the part the wealthy had in the rebuilding of Unified space post Invictus war, most all families would give their firstborn sons and daughters to the service of Unified space. The noble families eventually pooled their resources and founded the war academies of Remalus '''to ensure that their children would be become the best soldiers Unified space has to offer short of the '''Omniguard or the Universal defense. The noble families continue this ancient tradition to this day, almost always giving their first blood to the service of the Unified marines as a form of tribute that has been preserved through the ages. Organization The Unified marines are primarily divided from their number of 500'000 into 50 marine war companies, each composed of about 10'000 marines standard. The marine war companies are commanded primarily by a High captain. Than each Marine war company is made into 10 Hell platoons of 1000 who are controlled by Marine lieutenant. 'Group of 1000 is again divided by 10 into '''sections '''of 100 which are managed by a '''Commandant. '''The final division of the Unified marines is into 20 '''fire-teams '''of 5 who are each commanded by a '''Marine sergeant. ' Equipment and weapons '''Searing rifle- The Searing rifle is the powerful heavy laser based weapon that is a more portable version of the Omniguard's Light lance. '''The difference being that the Searing rifle is far more compact and much shorter than the Omniguards version. The Searing rifle contains two "muzzles" which each fire a powerful and concentrated beam of light that can easily melt through flesh and even heavily armored foes. Though the searing rifle is less effective against more reflective surfaces due to it being a light based weapon. '''Searing magnum- The Searing magnum is the much smaller hand held variant of the searing rifle that is the standard handgun of the Unified marines. The Searing magnum unlike it's larger counterpart is unique only to the Unified marines as even the Omniguard do not have a comparable variant. The Searing magnum utilized by the Unified marines offers the same benefits as their standard main weapon though slightly less powerful and has a lower shot count due to it's charge battery size. Decent harness-''' The Decent harness is the thrust jet based back pack that allows the Unified marines to make paratrooper jumps from high altitudes. The Decent harness is used by all members of the Unified marines on a very common basis when it comes to combat deployments. Though it must be said that certain specialist organizations make more frequent use of the Decent harness, most notably the 'Fury Hawks. ' Specialist companies '''Leerians- '''The Leerians are specialist marines who are sent to train on the famous '''STW '''of Leerian, where they are able to train alongside the Omniguardian '''Ice tigers and the Universal defenders of the Frost giants. Like the kin that they train alongside, the Leerain marines specialize in arctic zone warfare and operate best in frigid inhospitable environments. Kilkatarn- '''Like the Leerians, the Kilkatarn marines are sent to the desert moon of '''Kilkatar, '''where the benefits of training alongside the superhuman '''Kilkatar raiders is the prime draw. In accordance with the area in which they hone their skills, the Kilkatarn marines love fighting in the blasted desert environments that are rife within the territories in which the Unified space makes constant war. The Kilkatarn marines also make special use of the Dune stalker variant of the Bashiar hovertank, which they helped to develop. Balsaan- '''The Marines of Balsaan are famous throughout Unified space for their stubbornness in holding the line against all foes, no matter how outmatched or outnumbered they are. The world of Balsaan is a ruined and ancient '''Husk wolrd that has been ravaged by volcanic eruptions, whose ash covers the sky for all time. The only "natural" inhabitants of this world are voracious hives of largely derivative Morides '''that cannibalize each other for food. As such the Balsaan marines are specialists in fighting forces far larger than their own, specifically Morides though they have become a popular deployment for many Unified army ground forces due to their famous resolve and nigh-unbreakable will. '''Remalun- '''The Remalun marines are the basic standard for the Unified marines and the common image that most associate them with. The Remalun marines in place of going to a STW, remain on Remalus where their training is made much more strict and difficult, which weeds out the weak among them and ensures that the Remalun marines remain one of the deadliest fully human and versatile forces Unified space can field. The Remalun marines are extensively trained in the use of all equipment the Unified marines can be used and as such are very tactful and can adapt to any situation that requires them to do so. However their performance in several arenas is sub-par compared to those specially trained to operate there. '''Steel marauders- '''The Steel marauders are a specialist Unified marine company that deals in the use of heavy armor, they specifically favor the '''Drunlou hovertanks due to their heavy armor and immense fire power. Therefor the Steel marauders favor forming unstoppable spearhead assaults against their enemies which allow them to make complete use of their heavily armored components. The Steel marauders are sent to train upon the world of Aldzou, '''a dead world covered in great grey plains that allow the Steel marauders to hone their heavy armor techniques and strategies. Aldzou also coincidentally is the training world for many of those among the Unified army, and since they train together this allows their tactics and methodology to be in tune and allow a great degree of tactical synchronicity and understanding. '''Fury Hawks- '''The Fury hawks, or "Air boys", as they are jokingly called by many others, are a specialist group of marines that favor extensive use of '''Decent harnesses to drop on enemies like raptors swoop on their prey. The Fury Hawks often take up roles as advanced paratroopers who like to drop in far behind enemy lines and take their enemies by surprise. The Fury Hawks also enjoy jumping head first into the thick of enemy firefights in order to stun their enemies with the fury of their assaults. The Fury hawks also have the tendency to drop in lightly armored strike vehicles when they are entrenched behind enemy lines for extended lengths of time. '''Executioners- '''The Executioners are a company of Unified marines bred to crush civil uprisings in their infancy and prevent them from reaching fruition. The Executioners are looked upon with disdain by many others due to their brutal guerrilla and terror tactics they take up against armed civilian populations. The Executioners also train in a special branch of the Remalun war acadamies that prepares them for this role, which in turn requires that they as stated specialize in Urban guerrilla warfare and fear tactics that they use to unnerve their easily broken opponents. The Executioners also wear specially made armor that is designed to inspire fear in their foes with commonly carry the iconography of death. Due to the rather distasteful operations in which they undertake, their identities are kept as secret from most all outside their units and the higher echelons of Unified command.